


Dead Man's Bluff

by gryfndor_godess



Category: Saga (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfndor_godess/pseuds/gryfndor_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no more hiding from the Queen of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Bluff

“What happened to the hounds? Decided you wanted to be the only bitch in Hell?”

His bravado only makes Abaddon smile, and that smile makes him strain even harder against the chains that bind him to the chair, even though he knows it’s useless, even though he’s going to pull something soon and he really doesn’t need any self-inflicted injuries on top of the ones she’s going to deal out.

She glances at the beast standing next to her, a monster he doesn’t recognize but can tell isn’t a hound. It’s the size of a big dog, but it definitely looks more like a cat. If cats were blue.

“They’re around,” says Abaddon. “Collecting souls. Earning their keep. One of my up-and-comers is a cat person; this is her find. It’s a…special breed. If you miss the hounds, though, I can bring some in. I’m sure they’ll love a bite when I start cutting things off.”

“Fuck you,” he spits, and looks at Sam, chained up next to him, so that he doesn’t have to look at her.

Sam looks back at him dully. 

Dean’s stomach drops- his stomach fucking _dissolves_. They’re trapped, and Zeke’s gone, and he can’t tell if Sam is just woozy and out of it and probably angry at him or if Sam is _out of it_.

“Sammy, we’re gonna get out of here,” he hears himself say, thankfully with none of the panic that he’s fighting to tamp down. “We’re gonna get out and we’re gonna kill her.” He swings back to Abaddon, teeth bared. “You hear that? We’re gonna _kill you_.”

Abaddon’s grin turns as wide as a Jack-o’-Lantern’s: eager and greedy, like he’s the main course at a feast and she can’t wait to tear into him. It turns his spine cold, like there’s an icicle scraping down it.

“You don’t actually believe that, Dean.”

He’s proud that he manages to look her in the eye; the fuck if he’s gonna give an inch, especially in front of Sammy. “Yeah, I do.”

The cat-beast cocks its head. “ _Lying_.”


End file.
